


Ride Or Die

by slutpunk



Series: Ride It Like You Stole It [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Barely Legal, Big Dick!Kylo Ren, Blow Jobs, Bottom Armitage Hux, Clothed Sex, Cock Worship, Come Facial, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, First Time, Hair-pulling, Hux is a twinky slut, Jealousy, Kylo Ren was a boy scout, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Motorcycle Sex, Phasma has the best timing, Prostate Massage, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Tattooed Kylo Ren, Tattoos, Top Kylo Ren, Who the fuck is Hank?, Who the fuck is Kyle Ron?, uncut kylo ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutpunk/pseuds/slutpunk
Summary: Phasma had asked him to do her a favor: stay behind and let Rey’s cousin know that Phasma was taking her on a movie date and would be bringing her home in a couple of hours. Hux hadn’t been able to say no. He is a gentleman after all.It helps, of course, that Rey’s cousin is fucking stacked. Six feet, two inches of broad shoulders and hard muscles covered up under layers of black leather, face always hidden by a black riding helmet. The first time Hux saw him it was like every porn, every wet dream, every fantasy he’d ever had come to real life.





	1. Ride Or Die

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [kyluxhardkinks](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/)!
>
>> When Hux's best friend ( Phasma ) takes her girlfriend home from school it's up to him to inform Rey's older tattooed, muscled, leather clad monstrosity of a cousin that usually picks her up on his ridiculously loud motorcycle. At some point Hux lets it be known just how ridiculous he thinks the vehicle is and one thing leads to another ( up to author ) Hux (18 ofc) gets fucked over Kylo's motorcycle between parked cars in the parking lot.
> 
> Honestly, I've had a vaguely similar idea kicking around in my head, but I wasn't sure how to approach it, so thank you so much for this prompt! I hope my dear prompter enjoys it :3
> 
> A huge thank you to my friend, [isharan](http://isharan.tumblr.com/) for betaing and cheering me on. You are simply the best, my dear!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://slutstiels.tumblr.com/) if you want to send me more prompts or just chat! :D
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: Now with art by [hxxxm](http://hxxxm.tumblr.com/). [Check it out here!](http://hxxxm.tumblr.com/post/152789264242/kyle-ron-kylo-from-the-hot-and-hilarious-ride-or)

The school is mostly empty by the time Hux finally hears the roar of that infernal machine. The only ones still left around to hear it are himself and the try-hards who are busy with their extracurriculars. 

Normally, Hux would have been home doing his schoolwork by now. He did have a reputation to uphold as the school’s brightest student. 

Never mind that after he finished his schoolwork he planned on jerking off to the dirtiest porn he could find of young twinks getting plowed by well-muscled men. 

The point is, he has a very important schedule to keep to. And all of it is being held up by this one thing. Phasma had asked him to do her a  _ favor: _ stay behind and let Rey’s cousin know that Phasma was taking her on a movie date and would be bringing her home in a couple of hours. Hux hadn’t been able to say no. He is a gentleman after all. 

It helps, of course, that Rey’s cousin is fucking  _ stacked _ . Six feet, two inches of broad shoulders and hard muscles covered up under layers of black leather, face always hidden by a black riding helmet. The first time Hux saw him it was like every porn, every wet dream, every fantasy he’d ever had come to real life. 

Honestly, he doesn’t give a fuck if the helmet is hiding some horribly mangled face; Hux would ride that body in two seconds without even being asked. 

So when Phasma asked him to stay behind, he did it out of the kindness of his heart. 

And maybe, also, to torment himself a little. 

When the motorcycle roars around the corner, Hux is very careful not to look up from his phone, watching its approach from the corner of his eye. He’s the only one standing here and Rey’s cousin--Kyler? Kyle? Rey said he didn’t like to be called his birth name--must recognize him from the other times he’s waited with Phasma and Rey because the motorcycle rolls to a stop right in front of him. He makes a show of peeling his eyes away from his phone like he’s got more important things to do but--

God, Rey’s cousin is even more glorious to look at up close. 

Black jeans that cling tight to a plump, utterly grabbable ass; a snug black shirt that rides up just enough to give Hux a glimpse of tan, speckled skin; muscular arms that flex as Kyler-or-Kyle-or-whatever sits back on his motorcycle, broad shoulders that Hux just wants to sink his teeth into. 

Yeah, this will be enough to fill his spank bank for a  _ while _ . 

He’s pulled from his thoughts by a muffled voice, garbled by the helmet Kyle-whatever-the-fuck wears and the roar of the bike. 

“ _ What?” _ he shouts over the sound and Kyle (it’s gotta be Kyle, right?) shakes his head before reaching over to shut his bike off. Then his hands (fucking big hands, could probably grab so well at Hux’s hips) are reaching for the helmet and Hux almost wants to shout. Tell him to stop because that face could either make everything so much worse or so much better. 

The helmet comes off and it’s...fine. 

Kyle’s face is odd. He isn’t terrible to look at, with full lips and a defined jaw, though his nose is a little on the large side. His eyes are hooded and dark with lashes that probably touch his cheekbones when he sleeps. He has a scar that bisects his face, starting across his nose and just under his eye, slicing down his cheek before it disappears under his shirt. The scar should twist his features, make him ugly, but Hux finds it deeply (and probably, unreasonably) attractive. 

He wants to lick it.

He also probably has a problem. 

“I said, where’s Rey?” Kyle asks again in a low voice that doesn’t help Hux keep his focus  _ at all. _

He has a photographic memory, he can catalog these details to wank off to later. 

“Phasma took her to the movies.” Hux’s voice comes out fast, pitched embarrassingly high and Kyle’s eyes narrow. It’s his fault Hux is half-hard in his pants and salivating at the sight of him. Hux clears his throat before continuing, “Something about their anniversary? She said she’ll bring Rey home safe and sound well before curfew.” 

Kyle nods slowly then, his eyes still narrowed, and as they rake over Hux, his gaze far is from subtle. It feels good, to know that Kyle is even interested in looking back at him, but he doesn’t have much hope that the guy will be interested. Not only is Kyle much older than he is (five years feels like a much larger gap when you’re eighteen), but Hux knows that he’s fairly average-looking. Pale, freckled skin, a bit too tall and a bit too thin even for a twink. Phasma says he dresses like an accountant twice his age, but he likes to keep something close to a uniform. At least he’s got the ginger thing going for him. 

If Kyle’s even into that. 

Not that Hux would consider it even if he was. 

But Kyle is staring hard at him, and there’s a heat in his eyes that Hux would like to believe is desire. But he can’t be that lucky. 

Finally, Kyle seems to decide something. 

“You want a ride?” he asks as he shoves a hand through his hair and fuck if Hux’s dick doesn’t twitch in his pants just thinking about yanking on those dark locks. 

“Do I--What?” Hux honestly can’t believe what he’s hearing. 

“A ride,” Kyle looks at him then, meets his eyes and Hux feels pinned down by that gaze. Kyle is definitely not just talking about his bike. “Do you want it?” 

Hux’s mouth goes from nearly oozing drool to dry as a fucking desert. 

A fuck. Kyle--Kyler--whatever-the-fuck, is asking him if he wants a fuck. 

Fuck.

Honestly, it takes Hux zero-point-two seconds to answer. 

“Yeah.” He tries to be calm, pretends that he gets asked for this all the time. “Yeah, I do.” 

Kyle’s grinning then and it’s all predatory. 

“Good. Hop on.” He nods to the back of the bike and Hux hesitates. 

“Do you have another helmet?” He’s not a fucking idiot, he’s not gonna die for a potential fuck. 

Kyle just smiles at that. “Don’t worry. We’re not going far.” 

 

The parking lot. 

Hux is going to get fucked in a fucking parking lot. At his school. In public. 

Well, first time for everything and Kyle-what’s-his-name is pretty fucking worth it. 

Hux is pinned up against the side of someone’s car by Kyle’s body pressing painfully tight against his, big arms wrapped around his waist and a meaty thigh grinding against his balls. Kyle’s the same height as he is, but he’s all firm muscles and so goddamn broad. 

It’s fucking perfect. 

The kiss is practically bruising in its fervor and Hux loves it just a little too much, loves the way Kyle just takes and takes. His lips are full and demanding, he tastes like cigarettes and leather, his tongue clever in the way it writhes against Hux’s own. But Hux is glad to say that he gives as good as he gets (all that porn-watching has paid off after all). He’s deeply satisfied when he sucks on Kyle’s tongue and feels the man shudder against him. He’s always wanted to try that. 

And Hux’s hands haven’t stopped roaming, shoving up under that tight shirt as soon as he got his hands on Kyle and dragging his nails over the ridges (eight, Rey’s cousin has a fucking eight-pack, what the  _ fuck _ ) of his abdomen and making Kyle groan into his mouth. God, Hux wants to put his mouth on every inch of Kyle-what's-his-name. 

Their hips have been rocking forward, rubbing their cloth-covered cocks against one another as best as they can and Hux is  _ ecstatic _ at what he feels against his hip. 

Rey’s cousin has a big dick. 

Possibly even huge. 

Honestly, Hux can’t wait to find out. Feeling it grind against him is almost as good as rubbing himself off on Kyle’s leg. Almost. 

Kyle’s mouth is at his neck, nibbling at the spot just below Hux’s jaw as his hands reach up to fumble at the buttons at Hux’s neck. He lets out a growl of frustration that rumbles through them both when his fingers fail to get the button free and another when Hux reaches a hand down to rub at Kyle’s thick length. 

Then Kyle’s hooking two fingers under the collar of Hux’s shirt and it pulls too tight for a moment, makes Hux gasp and his eyes open wide before Kyle yanks. 

Buttons  _ actually _ go flying, bouncing off the cars around them. 

“Hey!” Hux is breathing hard, but he still finds a little bit of anger underneath all that lust. 

“What? It was in my way.” Kyle doesn’t even apologize--of course--just gives him a positively  _ roguish _ grin before he delves in and, yeah, that was worth it. His teeth scrape at Hux’s skin and it actually feels like he’s going to melt into a puddle it feels so  _ fucking _ good. 

“You’re buying me a new one,” he manages to gasp out. 

“Whatever.” Kyle is too busy shoving Hux’s poor shirt open, his fingers finding and plucking at Hux’s nipples. 

“Fuck!” His voice is probably too loud for a high school parking lot, but he can’t  _ help _ it, his nipples have always been a particularly sensitive spot for him. 

And once Kyle realizes it, he’s all too happy to exploit Hux’s weakness. His fingers pluck and pinch while his mouth sucks and bites and all Hux can do is hang on for the ride. 

He’s leaking in his dress pants and he’s pretty sure his neck looks like someone tried to choke him out, but it’s so fucking worth it when Kyle’s reaches down and yanks open the front of his pants. He fully expects Kyle’s big (did he mention  _ big? _ ) hands to wrap around his dick, he’s practically panting for it, but instead Kyle’s hand slips around to his ass, pinching at the globe of it hard enough to make Hux squeak. Kyle’s mouth comes up to capture the sound Hux makes when Kyle’s finger slips down and between Hux’s cheeks, letting out a low groan of his own when he finds the slick there. 

Because Hux is a healthy eighteen-year-old who needs something up his ass in the morning to get through his day, thank you very much. 

“Fucking  _ slut _ ,” Kyle groans against his mouth with a grin. 

“Watch your mouth,” Hux snaps back, not even bothering to hide the full body shudder at the crude words. What? Dirty talk is  _ always _ fucking hot. 

Kyle’s response to that is to push his finger inside and Hux cries out then, angling his hips so Kyle can wiggle his finger in even deeper until the knuckles of his other fingers are nestled tight up against Hux’s ass. Hux is still open enough that it doesn’t hurt too much, but there’s still a burn and they’re  _ definitely  _ going to need much more lube if Kyle’s half as big as Hux imagines. 

But the stretch feels good and Hux doesn’t take much adjusting before he’s rocking back onto Kyle’s hand, one hand tangled up in that long hair while the other leaves marks of his own on Kyle’s skin. It only makes Kyle fuck his finger into Hux harder and it feels so fucking good to have someone else’s finger in there, not to mention one as thick and long as Kyle’s. 

Before long Kyle is fumbling with his free hand for the pocket of his jacket, pulling out a few packets of lube and Hux can’t help huffing out a laugh at that. 

“What,” Kyle snaps immediately, pulling back and glaring. His skin is blotched red all over his neck and down under his shirt. 

“Nothing, I just--” Hux grins, a little dazed with the raw pleasure humming through his veins. “I’m just glad one of us came prepared.”

Kyle’s face relaxes into that smirk again, “I used to be a boy scout.”

Hux doesn’t even have time to process that before Kyle’s pulling his finger out and Hux whimpers at the loss of him. Kyle brings that finger to Hux’s lips and Hux doesn’t hesitate before he wraps his lips around it, sucking the taste of himself off that digit. 

Kyle is fucking mesmerized by it. 

“ _ Dirty _ fucking slut,” he murmurs, almost to himself as Hux wiggles his tongue against it, sucks thoroughly, wishing the whole time that it’s Kyle’s dick stretching his lips wide. 

The finger is removed too soon for Hux’s preference, but then Kyle’s long fingers are twisting in his hair, pulling back and forcing Hux to arch with the movement. His whole body feels like it’s pulled taut, all twisted up with heat and pleasure to be manipulated however Kyle wants. 

It’s fucking amazing. 

Then Kyle’s yanking him forward by his hair and pushing him over the hard leather seat of his motorcycle. It digs into his stomach and he has to throw his hands out and grasp at the still-hot machine to keep himself from falling over. 

He can barely form the words to protest before Kyle gives his head one hard shake. “Stay.” 

And  _ that  _ is fucking rude, but then Kyle’s hands are yanking his pants down around his thighs and he hears the tear of plastic before two slick fingers are pushing into him and Hux can’t even be mad about it. 

He probably should feel a little shame over how easy it is for Kyle to stretch him open on two fingers and then three. But it feels too fucking good for him to worry about it. Kyle’s free hand is spread wide across his lower back, keeping him pinned down on the bike and it’s actually necessary ‘cause Hux keeps undulating his hips, trying to get those fingers in him deeper, harder. 

“Come on, fuck me,  _ fuck me _ ,” Hux mumbles out, struggling to find a place to put his hands on the bike to give him the right leverage to make Kyle hit just the right angle. He knows he sounds desperate, his voice coming out in a harsh, dry rasp with how bad he fucking  _ needs  _ it, but all he cares about is how long it’ll take to get that dick in him. 

His writhing works and he cries out when Kyle’s fingertips brush right over his prostate. It feels like actual fucking stars are exploding behind his eyelids as the pleasure thrums through him. Oh, he’s touched this part of himself before, he’s fucking  _ milked _ it when he has the time, but it’s so different when someone else is doing it. So much fucking better. 

And once Kyle’s found it he goes to  _ town _ . 

He strokes at Hux’s prostate just a bit shy of too hard and too much and it’s amazing. Hux is letting out keening moans, not even caring that they’re doing this in public, at his  _ school _ , for fuck’s sake, because none of that matters when his nerve-endings feel like they’re on fire in just the right way. 

“Yeah, that’s it, such a good little whore, aren’t you?” Kyle says as he pushes a fourth finger inside. Four fingers is a lot, four fingers gives Hux enough of a stretch that it aches a little, just shy on the side of painful and Hux fucking  _ loves  _ it. Kyle shoves Hux’s shirt up around his chest and then there’s teeth nibbling at the skin of his back. The thought of having even more marks, ones he might not even remember until he catches a glimpse of them out of the corner of his eye, makes his dick twitch hard, makes precome spurt out of him. 

He scrambles to reach a hand down and squeeze hard at the base of his leaking dick, not wanting to come just yet. Wanting to wait until he’s ready to beg for it. 

Besides, there’s no guarantee this will ever happen again. 

But that doesn’t matter right now, because what matters now is getting that dick inside him. 

“Come on, fuck me, I want you to fuck me,  _ right fucking now. _ ” 

He’s so very relieved when Kyle’s hand leaves his hip and he hears the rustle of fabric as Kyle tugs open his jeans. And then he thinks he might actually die when Kyle’s dick is out and resting on the swell of his ass and it’s fucking  _ huge _ . 

He’s gonna feel this for a  _ week,  _ he hopes.

There’s more rustling and tearing of plastic and when Hux leans up a little and glances back he sees Kyle biting his swollen lips in concentration as he rolls a condom over his dick. 

His huge,  _ uncut _ dick. 

Hux is gonna  _ die.  _

Kyle gets the condom on and glances up, making a show of giving his cock a couple of slow, long pumps when he realizes Hux is watching. Then his hand reaches forward and curls into Hux’s hair, forcing his head back around again. 

“I said stay.” 

Hux wants to argue, wants to bite back comments but then Kyle’s grabbing his wrists and pulling his hands back. 

“Hold yourself open for me,” Kyle’s voice is a low rumble, not leaving any room for argument. Not that Hux would because this just brings him one step closer to getting that fat cock in him. 

Still, it’s hard to balance when he can’t spread his legs very wide and all he has to lean on for support is Kyle’s bike. And now he has to reach his hands back, grasp at his ass cheeks and hold himself open too. 

But it’s all fucking worth it when he feels the head of Kyle’s cock nudging against his hole and he has a moment to realize that  _ this  _ is how he’s going to lose his virginity: bent over a practical stranger’s motorcycle in the parking lot of his high school. 

Well, what better way to finish off his senior year? 

Kyle pushes inside and Hux lets out a keening moan, his body wet and open to take it, but even then it’s still just a little painful, still stretches him to his limit. He’s taken dildos plenty of times, sometimes more than one, but  _ fuck  _ this is a bigger stretch than anything he’s had before. 

It’s the best feeling he’s ever had in his life. 

When Kyle bottoms out inside him it’s deeper than Hux has ever taken too and that hurts a little, but the pleasure overwhelms the pain easily enough. His knees are trembling and he feels like he could  _ cry _ it feels so fucking  _ good. _

Which is why he’s strangely grateful that Kyle doesn’t wait too long before he starts moving. And that he doesn’t start out easy either. 

No, Kyle goes right to the fucking, pulling out and pounding back in so hard that Hux feels like he’s going to shatter. The bike rocks beneath them with the force of Kyle’s thrusts and Hux wouldn’t even care if the whole thing fell over because it feels like he’s gonna explode with the heat and the pleasure building in him. 

He was close to coming before, but now it’s even worse and he’s gonna blow his load so fast and it doesn’t matter as long as Kyle doesn’t stop--

Kyle stops then, buries deep in Hux and bends over his body. Hux lets out a moan of frustration that’s quickly cut off by Kyle’s hand over his mouth and lips at his ear. 

“Shh,” he whispers and then Hux hears it. 

Voices moving through the parking lot. 

Hux can’t see them, but he hears a burst of laughter and the sound of car doors opening. 

“They’re close you know, I can see them.” 

Hux whimpers behind Kyle’s hand and yeah, he might be a little more turned on than he should be at the thought of someone seeing him like this. 

And Kyle fucking knows it too. 

He starts moving again, but this time it’s short, hard jabs that punch sound out of Hux’s throat. 

“Shh,  _ shh _ , wouldn’t want them to hear now, would you?” But Kyle keeps going, and Hux can’t stop the moans from spilling out. 

“Wait--did you hear something?” 

There’s a pause as whoever it is and their companion wait, but Kyle doesn’t stop the hard stabs of his dick. He’s not sure how, but Hux manages to smother any noises he might want to make, manages to quiet them just enough. 

“No...? You’re freaking me out, dude.” 

“Whatever, you fuckin’--” and then car doors are slamming and the engine’s starting up and he can see the car leaving the parking lot. They pass close enough that Hux can hear the music they’re playing and see the vague outline of figures. 

Kyle still doesn’t stop fucking him, his body pinning Hux between him and the bike. 

“I could tell them to stop now, if you want,” Kyle murmurs against his ear, breathless and Hux actually  _ sobs _ then, his cock weeping between his legs. “I bet you’d like that, hmm? Like getting caught with my dick so fucking deep inside you like the slut you are.”

Hux lets go of his ass with one hand to reach for his cock, but Kyle puts a stop to that. He pulls away, grabs both of Hux’s wrists in one hand and then he’s using that grip to yank Hux’s body back onto his cock. 

Hux is helpless, has to just take it. 

Hux fucking  _ loves  _ it. 

“You’re gonna come just from my cock, just like the bitch you are,” Kyle is saying above him, grinding the words out between clenched teeth as he fucks into Hux’s hole at a brutal pace. Hux is a slobbering mess beneath him, moaning loud ‘cause he honestly doesn’t give a fuck if anyone finds them anymore as long as Kyle  _ doesn’t stop.  _ “I wanna feel it, baby, wanna feel you milking my dick with that tight little hole.” 

And just like that Hux is coming, shouting with it as his body shudders and his vision whites out with the force of it and it’s the best fucking feeling in  _ the world _ . Nothing will ever top this moment. 

He’s ragdoll limp, barely holding onto Kyle’s bike as he keeps fucking into Hux and Hux has seen this in porn, he knows that Kyle is going so fast ‘cause he’s gonna come soon too. 

It’s actually fucking sad that they had to use a condom ‘cause Hux would love to feel Kyle’s come in him. 

As it is, he feels it when Kyle’s dick twitches in him, feels it throb and Kyle rides it out, groaning long and low and he keeps fucking into Hux, uses his body to milk it for all it’s worth. 

Kyle finally slows to a stop, his body curled over Hux’s and they both just stay there, panting hard. 

“Fuck,” Kyle mutters against his skin. 

Hux can only manage a nod in response. 

“ _ Fuck. _ ”

Hux nods again. 

Kyle slides out of him and Hux gives up any effort, just lets himself slide to the ground. When he can finally open his eyes, he sees his come splashed across the seat of the bike and suddenly wonders what leather and come would taste like. 

Next time. 

If there is a next time. 

When he looks over at Kyle, he’s leaning against the other car and lighting up a cigarette. He’s disposed of the condom (tied off and tossed haphazardly on the ground), but his dick hangs out from his still-open pants. 

God, even limp it’s fucking glorious to look at. Hux’s cock gives a valiant, painful twitch just thinking of getting it into his mouth. When he looks back at Kyle’s face, Kyle is watching him and giving him that  _ look  _ again like he knows exactly what Hux is thinking. 

Fucking bastard. 

Hot, ripped, perfect-dicked fucking bastard. 

Hux finds a handkerchief in his bag to clean himself and the bike up with, makes an attempt to clean the mess off his pants, but it’ll take more than a rag to get rid of that so he gives up. Hux manages to stand with a wince, his whole lower half feeling very much used. It’s  _ glorious _ . 

They button up eventually, not speaking, and Hux actually can’t look at Kyle or he’s gonna try to jump his dick again. But he can feel Kyle looking at him as he attempts to make some sense of his shirt buttons ( _ three _ , there are  _ three  _ missing). 

It’s only when Hux feels reasonably put together that he finally looks at Kyle who’s just finishing off the last dregs of his cigarette. 

What do you say in a situation like this? ‘Thanks’? ‘I had fun’? ‘Let’s do it again some time’? 

He’s still trying to figure it out when Kyle says, “You want a ride?”

Hux’s throat dries up and his eyes narrow. Kyle just stares back at him as he tosses his cigarette to the ground and steps forward, crowding Hux against the bike and his body. 

It occurs to him then that Kyle means an actual ride this time. Which is a relief and disappointing at the same time. 

“Sure,” he says finally. Then, “My parents are on vacation.” 

It’s an open invitation and Hux honestly can’t believe he actually offered it. He immediately braces himself for humiliation, for rejection, to be patted on the head for his effort. 

Instead Kyle gives him that fucking smirk again that Hux can’t decide if he wants to kiss or slap that mouth. 

Maybe both.

“Good.” Then Kyle is reaching past him and handing Hux his helmet. 

“What about you?” Safety is key, after all. 

“I don’t need it,” Kyle says, which is definitely not true, but of the two of them, Hux would rather be the one wearing it. He’d like to arrive home alive, thank you very much. 

It’s only when he’s climbing on and wrapping his arms around Kyle’s perfect waist does Hux realize he’s not even sure if Kyle’s name even is Kyle. 

“Hey, what’s your--” he tries and then the engine is roaring to life between his legs. 

“What?” Kyle shouts over the engine. 

But Hux is too busy processing the feeling of a rumbling motorcycle underneath him when his ass is still pleasantly sore and open.

He decides it’s the best-worst feeling  _ ever.  _

“Never mind,” he shouts back, clutching tight to Kyle as he revs the engine. 

“Ready?” Hux just barely catches the words through the helmet. 

Probably not, but considering he just gave up his virginity in the parking lot of his school, he’s made worse decisions. 

“Ready.”


	2. Live To Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux had it all planned out.  
>   
> When they got back to his place, he was going to get cleaned up, figure out what the fuck Kyle’s real name is, lay down some ground rules, and then see what he could do to get that dick down his throat.  
>   
> It was a solid plan.  
>   
> Right up until it all went to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who's read and commented!! I'm so glad that you're all enjoying it, and I love every single message I get! 
> 
> Big hugs to my wonderful [beta](http://isharan.tumblr.com/)! Thank you for all your hard work, dear!
> 
> Feel free to keep sending me ideas & prompts over on my [tumblr](http://slutstiels.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Enjoy!

Hux had it all planned out.

When they got back to his place, he was going to get cleaned up, figure out what the fuck Kyle’s real name is, lay down some ground rules, and then see what he could do to get that dick down his throat.

It was a solid plan.

Right up until it all went to hell.

Hux had precisely enough time to send a text to Phasma--

_If I’m found dead or go missing, tell the cops it was Kyle Ron._

\--before Kyle was on him.

You see, the thing is, Hux has never had his ass eaten out before. Oh, there’s plenty of other things that Hux has done because they’re easy to do when you’re a young teenage boy left alone in a big house for days on end with only schoolwork and dildos to distract you. But this was something he could never quite manage on his own.

He’s drooling on his bedsheets, cock achingly hard and pinned between his body and the bed, pants only tugged down enough to let Kyle grab at his ass and hold it open while his tongue works at Hux’s hole. Kyle’s big hands spread so wide cover nearly all of his ass with that grip, and it’s _amazing_ , but it’s nothing compared to the feeling of Kyle’s wet tongue on his hole.

‘Cause that’s an actual slice of heaven on its own.

Hux shivers and trembles with each swipe of Kyle’s tongue, crying out when he feels Kyle’s thumbs hold him open enough to work his tongue inside. Not that it’s hard, Hux is still open and slick from getting pounded so thoroughly earlier. But _fuck_ , Hux hadn’t realized that having someone’s tongue wiggling in him could feel so damn good. He always knew that he wanted to try it, he knew that he loved playing with his ass more than anything, but he never imagined it would be _this_ good.

Before he knows it, Hux is humping his ass back into Kyle’s face, whining with need. Kyle pulls away and that makes Hux groan in frustration, his fists bunched up in the bed sheets. He feels Kyle’s tongue circling his hole, feels the vibration of Kyle’s own moans against his skin.

“Taste so good, all open for me. Such a pretty pink hole,” Kyle gasps out before delving back in and this time there’s a loud sucking noise and Hux feels a wet pull on his hole, the sensation so electric he writhes back into it, crying out louder than ever. Kyle pulls away, his thumbs prying Hux open then pushing inside, massaging at the walls of his ass. “Swollen and pink just for me, huh, baby?”

Hux nods, keening out moans and not really understanding what the fuck he’s agreeing to, just knowing that it feels too good for him to disagree.

“Goddamn, just looking at it got me hard again,” Kyle groans above him and Hux whimpers at the thought, or maybe it’s cause Kyle’s using his thumbs to hold his hole open while he licks and sucks at the rim.

Abruptly, it all stops; Kyle’s fingers slide out of him, his mouth disappears with a parting bite to the rise of Hux’s ass cheek. Hux starts to turn, ready to fucking _fight someone_ if it’ll mean getting that mouth on his ass again, but before he gets around, Kyle’s hands are tugging his dress pants down. They get stuck around his knees and Hux rolls on his back to help, lifting his legs in the air so Kyle can pull them up and off all the way. He watches Kyle ball them up and toss them over his shoulder blindly. It’s on the tip of his tongue to snap at Kyle for not even _trying_ to get them in the laundry when Kyle pulls his shirt off in one smooth motion.

Fucking hell. Fucking goddamn _shit-fucking_ hell.

Hux is _so_ fucked.

He knew that Kyle was _shredded_ , he found that out when he was thoroughly feeling Kyle up in the parking lot. But it’s even better when the shirt’s off and Hux can actually _see_ the rippling muscles and perfect abs. That body should be on the cover of a fucking magazine. And that would be enough if it wasn’t for the additional fact that Kyle was _covered_ in tattoos.

[ ](http://hxxxm.tumblr.com/post/152789264242/kyle-ron-kylo-from-the-hot-and-hilarious-ride-or)

Okay, covered might be an exaggeration, but only a small one. The ones he can see are devoid of colour, black lines and shading that stretch across his chest, down his left arm and even onto his hands. He must have been too enamored with that fat dick to not notice them before. There’s a general theme of skulls and flowers and horned demons and it’s all very lickable.

Beautiful, too. But mostly lickable.

But Hux’s eye catches on one in particular: the words _RIDE OR DIE_ stamped just above Kyle’s crotch in a sweeping arch. It’s such a _ridiculous_ , idiotic tattoo that it makes Hux want very much to sit on Kyle’s dick.

You know, out of spite.

And Kyle’s standing there at the end of the bed, giving him that infuriating look like he knows exactly how bad Hux wants him. Hux may or may not throw himself at Kyle just to wipe that look off his face. His arms wrap around Kyle’s waist and pull him in close as his mouth seeks out Kyle’s.

There’s a moment of hesitation from Kyle when Hux’s tongue prods at his lips, but he’s so insistent, his nails scraping over the inked skin of Kyle’s chest, that Hux isn’t denied for long. As soon as Kyle’s mouth opens, his tongue delves inside. He can taste himself on Kyle’s tongue and he gets a full body shiver at the realization. If he were normal, he might be grossed out, but it only makes him press closer, rubbing his cock against Kyle’s washboard abs.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kyle moans against his lips and Hux only nods along, too focused on licking the taste of himself off Kyle’s lips.

His hands trace up along Kyle’s sides, nails leaving red welts along the way before he finds Kyle’s chest. He pinches each of Kyle’s nipples _hard_ , pulling at them, petty revenge for earlier. Kyle’s body arches into his, fingers digging into the skin of his hips.

“Fucking _tease..._ ” The words are breathless against his lips, Kyle’s teeth catching his bottom lip, pulling and practically gnawing at it. Shivers chase up and down Hux’s spine. Kyle’s hands grasp at his ass, kneading it and spreading it and Hux can feel his hole move with it, all open and slick from Kyle’s mouth. Kyle’s long fingers prod at his hole, pushing three in and making Hux cry out and arch his back into into it, loving that his muscles are so wet and open that he can take that much so soon.

But he wants more, he needs something more in case this never happens again and all he’ll have left are the memories.

So he waits until Kyle’s thrusting his fingers inside, waits for him to be distracted by Hux’s groping, pinching fingers, waits for those fingers to pull out before he tugs.

Hux pulls Kyle down to the bed with him, shoving Kyle over onto his back.

“Fuckin’ feisty, aren’t you?” Kyle grins up at him as Hux sits up onto his knees, pulling his shirt up and off. It’s easier with so many buttons fucking missing. Immediately, Kyle’s hands are chasing after the revealed skin, his thumbs coming up and brushing against Hux’s nipples.

“Shut _up,_ ” Hux mutters as he pushes aside Kyle’s hands even as his nipples perk up at the attention, his hands delving for Kyle’s jeans. He doesn’t bother making a show out of it, just gets that beautiful cock out as quickly as he can.

It curves just slightly, the foreskin pulled back from the flared, red head, a pearly drop of precome leaking out.

Fucking _beautiful._

Kyle certainly wasn’t lying about how hard he was. Hux can feel it when he gets both hands around Kyle’s dick, one at the base, another around the middle and there’s _still_ a couple inches left to fill his mouth.

Fucking _perfect_.

Hux doesn’t waste any time before he’s leaning over Kyle’s dick and letting spit dribble down onto it. They both groan as Hux pumps his hands, one after the other, coating it with his spit and making them glide over it easily.

“ _Shit_ ,” Kyle groans out, and then his hand digs into Hux’s hair and he’s guiding Hux down to his cock.

Like Hux hadn’t already laid out a twelve-step plan for getting that cock in his mouth.

Still, it’s nice to know that Kyle wants it just as bad, and so Hux goes, shuffling back a little on his knees and then he’s licking his tongue over the head of Kyle’s cock.

It tastes like latex and lube and salt and it’s _amazing_.

Hux has a moment to realize this is the first time he’s got a real live cock in his mouth and then he swallows the head whole, tonguing at the slit to coax some of that precome out. Kyle’s groaning, his hand clenching and unclenching in Hux’s hair like he wants to shove Hux’s face down on his cock, but he’s holding back.

But Hux has always been a go-getter, a self-starter, so he makes an effort to get as much of Kyle’s cock in his mouth as he can, as soon as he can.

He’s patient about it though, keeps his hands twisting and stroking at Kyle’s cock while he laves at the head with his tongue. The extra skin of Kyle’s cock is pulled back from the head, but it moves with Hux’s hands and he gets a hot thrill from sucking that between his lips. He chases after the precome that oozes out of the tip like it’s the elixir of the fucking gods, swallows it and imagines what it would be like to have that big cock spilling come into his mouth.

Fuck, he’s gonna blow his load just from getting his mouth on Kyle’s cock.

Hux glances up when he feels the brush of fingers at his lips where they’re tight around Kyle’s cock and he’s deliriously happy to see Kyle’s gaze locked on his mouth. He makes sure to watch Kyle as he goes as deep as he can. He doesn’t stop until he feels Kyle’s cock nudging at the back of his throat and Kyle’s head falls back against the bed with a moan.

He pulls back, gasping a little, already preparing himself to swallow more. He’s not gonna stop until he’s deepthroating that beautiful fucking cock.

“Fuck, c’mere,” Kyle says and Hux frowns, ready to argue that he’s not _done,_ damn it, but Kyle isn’t talking to him.

Apparently, he was talking to Hux’s ass.

 _Rude_.

Kyle’s hands grab at him and Hux follows, releasing Kyle’s cock and trying not to pout. But big hands guide Hux so his legs are on either side of Kyle’s shoulders, hands planted next to Kyle’s hips, that delicious wet cock bobbing crookedly, inches from Hux’s lips. Kyle’s fingers shove inside Hux again, then his mouth is on the tip of Hux’s cock and _oh--_

Hux shudders, his hips thrusting into that wet heat automatically, but Kyle’s free hand is grasping his hips to stop him from getting too eager. The fingers inside him thrust shallowly, teasing his hole while Kyle’s tongue licks the underside of his cock. Hux allows himself this moment, to writhe back onto Kyle’s face, to arch his hips back in the hopes that he’ll be rewarded with more and he is. He realizes dimly that he’s making some sort of high pitched _whining_ , but--as with most things having to do with Kyle-whatever-the-fuck--it feels too good for Hux to care.

It’s only Kyle’s free hand reaching up and pushing on his back that reminds Hux of his goal. He leans forward onto his elbows and now his mouth is perfectly aligned with Kyle’s cock, the length of it so heavy it can’t even stand up all the way. He can see the head of a snake tattooed high on Kyle’s inner thigh where his pants are pushed down.

He wants to lick it. But Kyle’s cock is too tempting.

Another time, perhaps.

Using one hand to keep his balance and the other to grip the base of Kyle’s cock, Hux licks the collected precome off the tip. He seals his mouth over it when Kyle’s hips stutter up, suckling gently and feeling a rumble of approval as Kyle’s mouth does the same to his cock in return. The sensations are nearly overwhelming; mouth on his cock, fingers in his ass, his lips tight around a fat cock.

It’s a fucking dream come true.

In no time at all, Hux is drooling all over Kyle’s cock, having managed to get it nudging at the back of his throat. It took way more concentration than Hux is used to applying, with Kyle’s mouth and fingers doing a _very_ good job at distracting him, but Hux can be very stubborn.

He pulls back to take a breath, whimpering when Kyle’s fingers finally-- _fucking finally_ \--seek out his prostate and start massaging it gently, while Kyle’s other hand spreads the spit from his mouth over Hux’s cock and starts pumping him steadily. His stomach tightens at the feel and Hux knows he’s gonna come soon, that he’s too fucking close to hold back.

Better late than never then.

Hux takes a deep breath before he wraps his mouth around Kyle’s cock again, sticking his tongue out as far as he can. He works his way forward, swallowing past the urge to gag, shivering when he feels his throat distend to accommodate Kyle’s girth.

Behind him, Kyle groans loud, his hands stilling in their work and Hux can’t help feeling smug. His mouth is stretched to its limit, lips burning a little with effort, jaw aching, throat so full and it’s pure _bliss_.

He’s still got a few inches before his nose touches the skin of Kyle’s sac.

He lasts about thirty seconds before he has to pull off, gasping for air. Immediately, Kyle’s hips are humping into his hand, seeking out the warmth of his mouth.

“Patience is a virtue,” Hux rasps out, his throat already a little raw and he can hardly believe that this is real.

“Fuck virtues,” Kyle hisses and then he’s swallowing Hux’s cock down, fingers thrusting deep and deliberately seeking his prostate out. His fingers press and circle around that spot that sets Hux’s nerves on fire, that have him rocking back into the motion. Hux cries out, one hand still loosely gripping Kyle’s dick while the other pushes into the bed to give him the leverage needed to arch back into Kyle’s touch.

He’s already shaking from head to toe before he comes, shouting and going limp atop Kyle as his orgasm tears through him, wringing him dry. He can feel his dick twitching and spilling in Kyle’s mouth, can feel Kyle working to swallow it all.

Hux feels like _weeping_ with the raw pleasure that’s taken over him.

He _needs_ to keep Kyle around.

He’s gloriously limp and pliable when Kyle pushes Hux off and onto his back. Hux doesn’t let out more than a weary groan when he’s grabbed by the arms and dragged to the end of the bed. There’s a rustling of cloth and when his eyes blink open, Hux gets a glimpse of the tattooed snake winding its way up and around Kyle’s thigh before his vision is filled with cock. Big, hard, beautiful red cock. He’s hazily admiring it, head hanging off the edge of the bed, when he understands suddenly; opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out when Kyle’s cock nudges at his lips.

That’s all the permission Kyle needs to start fucking his face and Hux is all too happy to let him. In fact, this exact thing has been on his to-do list for once he got a proper boyfriend and/or fuck-buddy.

Mental note: scratch out, like, at least six items from the list after today.

Hux remembers the training he’d done on his own and works to open his throat for Kyle’s meaty cock. He takes another deep breath and it slides into him with ease, Kyle’s hand gripping his throat loosely and he can feel it stretch to accommodate the hot length in him.

Fucking _perfect_.

They set up a rhythm: Kyle gets his cock in Hux’s throat as deep as he can, thrusts fast and hard and shallow, his sac slapping against the skin of Hux’s nose, then he pulls out to give Hux time enough to breathe. Then eases back in again. Each time Kyle gets deeper and deeper, stays in Hux’s throat longer and longer.

It‘s fucking _work_ , Hux is sweating and panting hard with the effort, his hands clenched into the bedsheets to fight off the urge to gag, to control his breath. Still, his cock--spent and limp and worn the _fuck_ out--gives a valiant twitch every so often.

Hux loses track of time like that, loses himself to the sensation of being used for someone else’s pleasure and it’s just as he always dreamed it would be.

When Kyle comes, he’s loud and obnoxious and nearly suffocates Hux on his dick chasing after his orgasm. Hux can feel that first big, hot spurt of come down his throat, mourns that he can’t taste it. But Kyle solves that quickly enough, pulls out and uses one big hand to pump his dick and the last few spurts of come spill over his chin and throat. There’s just enough left over for his lips and tongue.

Hux fucking laps up what he can, eagerly, lost in the afterglow of his own orgasm and the taste of real live come on his tongue. It’s a little bitter, salty, tangy.

It’s better than he ever imagined.

Kyle flops down next to him and Hux has enough time to realize that their heads aren’t pointing in the right direction before he’s drifting off.

 

Hux wakes to the distinct and now familiar feeling of a cock slipping wet and hard into his ass.

He thinks that maybe he should be upset, but he’s too fucked out to care. Besides, there’s a hand between his legs, stroking him back to hardness. His dick is oversensitive, but there’s still a pool of heat steadily burning in the pit of his stomach.

He’s on his side with Kyle’s arm reaching under his neck and down to pluck and pinch at his nipples while the other fondles his cock. The dark lines of Kyle’s tattoos are stark against Hux’s pale, freckled skin and he finds he likes the look of it.

Of them, together, like this.

Hux opens his legs for Kyle, and they both let out a long breath as his dick slips deeper inside. His hole aches from all the use it’s gotten but it’s such a _good_ ache. Kyle’s fucked him silly in the span of hours, he’s everything Hux had ever dreamed and _more._

Kyle thrusts slow and deep into him, his full lips mouth at the skin of Hux’s neck.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Kyle,” Hux whimpers out, arching his back into it.

Kyle stills behind him and Hux doesn’t even process something’s wrong until he speaks.

“Who the _fuck_ is Kyle?”

Oh, _shit._

Kyle (Kyle _r_ ?) pulls out of him so quickly it hurts a little and shoves Hux onto his back. He’s propped up on his elbow and he looks _furious_. The scar across his face is twisted by a sneer, his eyes blazing.

It’s kinda _hot_.

Okay, _really_ hot.

Hux should probably see a therapist.

“You gonna answer me? Who the _fuck_ is _Kyle_?” Kyle--nope, not Kyle--snarls down at him, sitting up onto his knees beside Hux.

And Hux is still too damn tired and still too fucked out and a little turned on to make sense of this. He gives a long-suffering sigh, shoves himself up onto his elbows.

“ _You_ are, obviously,” he tries, but as soon as the words are out he knows it’s the wrong thing to say, that it wasn’t quite right.

Yeah, Not-Kyle’s mouth drops open briefly, looking at Hux with open fury.

In Hux’s defense, his brain is a little scrambled.

“So I’m just some _stand-in_?”

“ _No,_ that’s not--”

“What is this, your fucked up rebound or are you just trying to make him jealous?”

“That’s _not--_ ”

Hux doesn’t get to finish before Kyl-something is shoving him onto his back again and grasping his legs behind the knees and pushing them up and open. It happens so fast Hux’s head spins, but he feels Kyle-whatever’s cock, hard and eager, against his hole and decides that he is _completely_ fine with this.

Kyle’s--who the fuck cares what his name is when it feels like _this_ \--body bends over his, pressing his knees up nearly to his shoulders, cock driving into him deep.

“I’ll make you fucking forget about _Kyle_.” The words are sneered against his lips before Kyle starts attempting to make the phrase ‘pounded into the mattress’ a reality.

Hux cries out, fucking need coursing through his veins and honestly he doesn’t care if Kyle is pissed because it’s too damn good for anything else to matter.

“Kyle–”

A hand claps over his mouth before he can finish the sentence, Hux’s legs hooked around Kyle’s elbow. Kyle still hammers into him, and it feels like Hux is being _punished_ by Kyle’s cock.

He _loves_ it. Just a little.

“Such a little slut, still thinking about _him_ when you got _my_ dick in you? I bet he never gave it to you this good, baby, I bet he never made you _beg_ for it like you beg for my cock.” Kyle’s other hand holds Hux open lewd and wide and his thighs _ache_ with the stretch.

And Kyle’s monster cock slides in even deeper.

Luckily, the wanton sob Hux lets out is muffled by Kyle’s hand.

Kyle keeps it up, tells Hux that he’s gonna feel it for weeks (which, considering this is only the second time he’s been fucked, is probably _very_ true), that he won’t be able to go back to his ( _imaginary_ ) ex without thinking of Kyle’s dick. He keeps Hux from trying to argue back by shoving three tattooed fingers into Hux’s mouth and pressing down on his tongue.

Hux’s body gets pulled taut, his nails digging welts into Kyle’s skin, his ass reamed so hard he feels like he’s gonna break, and he almost doesn’t want to tell Kyle the truth if this is what jealousy makes him do.

Almost.

Later, when they’ve both come and Hux is sure he’ll never walk right again, Kyle pulls out immediately. He’s still breathing heavy, still a little bit hard as he starts grabbing for his clothes, squeezing himself into jeans that cover up the black inked snake that curves up his thigh. He’s pulling on his too-tight t-shirt and the motif of a demonic skull with a background of roses on his chest disappears. He’s so fucking beautiful that Hux can’t let him leave like that.

Think, Hux, _think._

Kyle’s heading for the door and Hux scrambles for something, _anything_ \--

“ _Ben_ , stop.”

Hux is honest-to-god surprised when Kyle actually turns around. He glares at Hux.

“What did you just call me?”

Hux can’t sit up, the most he can manage is pushing up to his elbows and even that makes him ache. “Rey told us your name but–”

“I fucking hate when people call me by my first name.” Ben-Kyle-whatever says it like a threat and Hux definitely does not shiver.

“I know, but I couldn’t remember what she said you prefer so–”

“You couldn’t remember Kyl _o_ Ren?”

“ _That’s_ it! I knew it was something like that–”

“Oh, you remember _Ben_ , but you can’t remember _Kylo?”_

“Who the fuck names their kid just _Ben_ , it’s weird, okay--”

“And yet Kylo is forgettable? How do you get _Kyle_ out of Kyl _o_?!”

“How do you _not_?”

They’re quiet for a while as Kyle–Kylo–stands there glaring at him and Hux glares right back.

Mother _fucker_.

Motherfucker with his stupid, perfect cock and perfect body and big, dumb brain.  

Hux opens his mouth to break the tense silence when the door to his room bursts open and Phasma is standing there, a sweaty, angry mess in his doorway.

“Phasma--what the _fuck_!” Hux shouts, grasping desperately at the blankets to cover himself. It’s only then that he notices the tight pull of the skin at his throat where Kylo’s come has dried on him.

_Classy._

Meanwhile, Kyle practically makes a _show_ of tucking his gorgeous cock back into his jeans.

“Are you okay, Hux?” Phasma looks like she’s about to shoot lasers out of her eyes. And if anyone could do it, Hux would put his money on Phasma. “I got your text. You never responded so I thought you were dead.” Phasma hasn’t taken her eyes off Kylo this entire time. She looks ready to use every single one of her rugby muscles to beat Kylo to a pulp if Hux says the word.

Hux says, “I’m fine,” at the same time Kylo says, “Your name is _Hux_?”

There’s a beat of silence where Phasma and Hux look at Kylo in horror.

Hux is the one to speak up because _what the fuck_.

“ _Yes_ , of _course_ it is! What the _fuck_ did you think it was?”

Kylo looks almost-- _almost_ \--ashamed, eyes downcast when he says. “...Hank.”

Hank.

_Hank._

Hux could fucking _cry_.


End file.
